Ouran High School Yaoi Club!
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Zoey and Chloe are trying to start their own yaoi club at Ouran Academy! But how are they going to do that when the only main attraction is the Host Club? They visit the host club on a whim and get into so much more than they bargained for! Working for the host club means serious business when you have a dark past you want to keep secret! Will they find out about them? OC'sxTwins!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I should be updating my other stories but my friend commanded me to post this and work on them later. XD Rated T for cursing if you were wondering! If I owned Ouran HSHC, would I seriously be writing this right now?**

* * *

_Tamaki and Kyoya secretly like each other. Mori and Hunny have a relationship they don't like to talk about in front of anyone else. The twins share a forbidden love with each other. Haruhi has a broken heart and can't trust anyone enough to let them in. In all honesty, he loved Tamaki, but Tamaki only thought of him as a son...poor Haruhi. Rejection! _

Zoey looked up from the paper and sighed as her best friend Chloe looked at her with large blue hopeful eyes.

"Okay, I love the idea of it, but didn't I tell you to steer clear away from the host club?" Chloe pouted.

"Oh, come on Zoe! It's brilliant!"

"Details, details Cloe! It's a brilliant idea and all, but how do you think all their _fans _would react if they heard about this? Who needs the host club? They're just a bunch of man whores!" Chloe inhaled a bunch of air in shock.

"ZOE! We're in school!" Zoey put her hand on her hip.

"Does it _look _like I care? I mean, why open up a host club, and why don't the girls get jealous?! It makes no damn sense!"

"Zoe, please lower your curse bar."

"Whatevs, man. I still say we find a different case."

"The host club is the most popular thing at the Ouran Academy! Where else are we going to find news?"

Okay, let's stop here and start an explanation.

Zoey and Chloe are best friends. Like, sister friends. Their parents died seven years ago and they've been living together since then. They recently had a cousin helping them through it all, but she passed away five years ago. The cousin left all her things to the girls, including her bank account and house. From then on, the two girls had been living together without supervision. But, they made it out okay. Now, they've been enrolled into Ouran Academy and neither of the two girls appreciate the uniform very much. Zoey is fifteen while Chloe is sixteen.

Chloe has long bright red hair that she usually keeps in low curly pigtails. She used to wear glasses, but got contacts a few weeks ago. Her eyes are a baby blue and she took it upon herself to take care of Zoey. Zoey Has long orange hair and hazel eyes and she usually keeps her hair in a messy fishtail braid, made by Chloe of course. The only thing she can accomplish with her hair is straightening it. While Zoey loves wearing all sorts of colorful clothing, Chloe likes wearing black more and when she does wear colorful colors, she tones it down a bit. Zoey just loves to be the center of attention. Unfortunately for her, her attention that is given is often misused and directed in a bad way. She's often called a Ginger by her peers, but most of the time, she doesn't let that get her down.

Anyways, when they were accepted into Ouran, they both decided to spread their love of their fellow Otakus (if they existed in this school) and create an Anime/Manga Club. But, it was canceled because they didn't have enough money or funds to keep up with it. In their own desperation, they're now planning on creating a yaoi club and they need good material for the club adviser to accept it and officially make it a club. At first, Chloe wasn't as interested in yaoi until Zoey wouldn't stop yapping her head off about it and Chloe felt that she needed to be included. Zoey loves writing small novels and while Chloe does like writing a bit, she's more into tinkering with things, which could include from a light switch to Zoey's hair.

On another note, Chloe absolutely _loves _the host club—though she'd dare not say such things in front of Zoey—and has been more interested in finding the one she loves more than anything. Zoey had tried dating before, but romance really wasn't her type of thing. She absolutely _hates _the host club because of their silly antics. Sure, they could be funny and all, but it was partly _their _fault that she got picked on so much. Of course, Chloe doesn't know that...and Zoey didn't want to burden Chloe by telling her about that. Chloe had enough problems on her hand and Zoey didn't want to be a bother.

Explanation time over...for now...back to the story:

"I don't know, Cloe, but you know I don't like that club! I heard that Haruhi guy was forced to join because he didn't have enough money to pay for a broken vase! Who sells a vase for 8 million yen anyways? The host club is heartless!"

"Whatever you say, Zoe-"

"Girls, I would appreciate it if you stop chattering over there. I'm trying to teach and if you're not going to listen, go out in the hall!" All eyes were drawn on then, making them both flush with embarrassment. Okay, so maybe they both had a little bit of stage fright...Zoey looked over at Chloe with a look saying 'shall we go?' Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We're sorry, please continue."

"Pfft, whatevs." Zoey muttered under her breath.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Zoey?" Zoey just looked away at her question. As if _she'd _listen to the teacher.

"Nope, not a thing."

"She just wants to be the center of attention." Both Chloe and Zoey heard some girls whispering about her. _Oh God, please control yourself Zoe, please! _Chloe sent her a begging look. Zoey just crossed her arms and glared at them. She didn't stop glaring at them either, even when the teacher started teaching again.

"She's staring at us..." the other said. The girl who first insulted her looked over.

"Hmph."

"Psst, Cloe, can I beat them up after school?" Chloe gave Zoey a _seriously?! _Look. Zoey pouted and started copying down notes from the board. The bell rang for the release bell and Zoey hopped straight out of her seat. "Yes! C'mon, Cloe, I've got to show you something awesome down at the shop!" Zoey grabbed Chloe's hand and immediately started pulling her away. Chloe hesitated and pulled her hand away when they got out of the classroom. Zoey frowned and looked at Chloe, confused.

"Um..."

"What's up, Cloe?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Ah...you should go on without me. I have something to do..." Zoey sent her best friend a _very _suspicious look.

"Oh ho really? Like what?"

"Visit...ost...club..." Chloe said, coughing into her fist.

"Visit what?" Zoey held a hand to her ear, basically asking her to talk louder. Chloe sighed, she might as well get this over with.

"I'm going to visit the host club!" Zoey's jaw dropped. She felt so _betrayed! _She opened her mouth a few times and closed it again. "You want to go hang out with a bunch of man-"

"Don't say it! I just...you know how I am with romance!"

"Cloe, this is a _really _bad idea. Th-they're like...they...they like flirt with so many girls! I'm telling you, it's not a good idea!"

"Don't knock it til you try it!"

"You know, the last time you said that to me you had burnt muffins and I got food poisoning from it?" Chloe blinked.

"Oh yeah...ha...you can come with me if you-"

"No way! You can't seriously be asking me that! Cloe...what have they done to you?!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself." Chloe turned around, a smirk plastered on her face as she walked off. Zoey was biting her lip for awhile before inwardly cursing. _Damn it, she's doing this on purpose! It's all part of her plan to get me to come! _

"Oh fine! But I ain't talking to anyone, got it?" Zoey took one look at Chloe's face and sweat dropped. Chloe had a victorious smirk plastered on her face. "But we're definitely going to the shop afterwards, got it—and wipe that grin off your face it's pissing me off!" Chloe barked a laugh.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" She grinned as she slung an arm around a grouchy Zoey.

"If you loved me, you would gimme a piggyback ride."

"Okay."

"Really?! Do ya mean it? Oh I'm so so so so happy now! Ya ready?" Chloe nodded as Zoey put on her fluffy bunny hat and charged at Chloe. She jumped on her back and both girls burst into a fit of giggles as Chloe walked her all the way down the hall to the third music room. All the way there, Zoey was blowing at Chloe's antenna that just _wouldn't go down. _

"_What _are you doing?"

"You've got a little antenna on your head!" Zoey exclaimed and Chloe gasped.

"You mean like Edward's?!" Zoey gasped.

"Totes!"

"Totes?"

"Totally?"

"I'm not even going to question your dictionary anymore."

"That would definitely be best." They both giggled and approached the 3rd Music Room. "How many freaking music rooms does this school have?!"

"Hmm...I think five."

"What?! How would you even know that?! Okay, Cloe, I totes have a new plan for us!"

"What's that?"

"Let's like, make a map of this place or something! You know what would be wicked though? If like they based this school off of the Black Order! Oh man, why does this school have to be _pink?!" _

"Would you quit complaining already?" Chloe asked, stopping for a minute.

"Why did you stop! Go horsey, go!" Zoey exclaimed yanking on Chloe's pigtails.

"OW! STOP OH MY GOD THAT HURTS! QUIT!" She exclaimed and they slammed into the door while two familiar red heads were exiting the room.

"AH WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Zoey screamed, trying to stop Chloe's out of control running by pulling harder on her pigtails like someone would a horse's ropes.

That wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. It just made stopping all the more difficult. Crashing was like 85%. But now it was a definite 110%. They both slammed into the two hosts and tangled up like Twister gone wrong. Zoey felt sudden pain in her right hand and shouted in pain. There was a loud crash and the whole room was quiet. _Oh God, I can feel them looking at me! _Zoey thought embarrassingly. The pain in her wrist was so terrible she could only feel pain. She also felt a sharp pain in her left arm like glass.

"Not again..." she heard someone whisper.

Zoey was in too much pain to care what was going on right now. Chloe meanwhile, felt pain in her legs. Chloe looked up to see several shocked faces staring at them. Thankfully, they were all boys and no girls were involved. Chloe suddenly got scared when she heard Zoey moan in pain. She also felt her ankle and knee hurt. She opened her eyes and saw blood. She instantly squeaked and backed away, looking down at her knees. Perfect day to wear shorts, huh? Glass was embedded in her knees and her ankle was starting to get swollen. She crawled over to Zoey and winced when her wrist was bent quite the wrong way.

"Ah! Oh my God, ZOEY! Are you okay?!" Zoey mumbled something incoherent and sat up. She nearly fainted on the spot when she saw blood but kept herself together. All of the hosts were too busy gawking to help them. Zoey gasped at Chloe's knees and her ankle. She looked at her own wounds and to distract herself from the pain, she had to be melodramatic. Maybe she could help Chloe get the pain off her mind as well.

"PAIN! OH MY GOSH I THINK I'M DYING! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Chloe couldn't help it any longer. She bursts into a fit of hysterics and started holding her gut from laughing so hard. While she was laughing, Zoey started picking the glass out of her knees...

"Wow, Zoe, you just had to say something stupid, didn't you? Oh my God...we're bleeding! Where did all this glass come from?"

"No idea..." Zoey looked up and saw all the host club members watching in shock. "Gee, thank you for helping us!" Zoey thanked them sarcastically. "See, Cloe, I told you coming here was a bad idea! These idiots are cursed with doom!" Zoey pointed at them accusingly. She flinched and cradled her bleeding arm. Haruhi hurried over to help them

"Are you girls okay?" _Does it look like we're okay?! _Zoey thought bitterly. Chloe saw the look on her face and shook her head. "Here, I'll go get the first aid kit!" Haruhi ran away and quickly returned, opening the kit quickly and rolling back Zoey's sleeve. Both Chloe and Zoey looked away from the arm and it wasn't because of the expensive glass in her arm. It was the past scars. Haruhi didn't question her scars but took the glass out with tweezers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's a very bad habit there." Hikaru commented. Zoey glared at him and didn't stop until Haruhi was done wrapping her arm up. Haruhi turned to Chloe and wrapped her knees up as well.

"Not only that, you're in for it now." Kaoru commented. The girls looked at them questionably.

"I'm very sorry to say this, girls, but you two just broke a very expensive vase."

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Review! If you want a PM in response to your review, type PM after your review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why am I updating this story again? I don't even...*smh* I mention a lot of animes in here and yes, they are all real, but they DO NOT belong to me. They belong to whoever wrote them. Go ahead and look them up if you please :P**

* * *

_This...this can't be happening! _Chloe thought, horrified. She looked over to Zoey, whose face was just as worse. She saw her horrified face slowly contort into rage. Tamaki took a few steps back from the girl's angry aura. The twins were slowly backing up as well. Kyoya stayed in the same spot he was in.

"How..._dare _you!" She shouted. It was probably a really good thing club activities were postponed for today—for whatever reason, that is unknown. "We could've died from like blood loss or something and now you want _us _to pay for _your _stupid vase that could've killed us in the first place?! And who even puts vases in the middle of the room anyways?! We could sue you!"

_Well, not really since we're not adults, but that's a nice threat, Zoe. _Chloe thought. Zoey probably already knew it anyways, but making threats was something she was very good at after they finished karate class. Chloe wasn't as good as Zoey, but she could still kick butt. For some reason, Zoey was _really _focused in that class they took, which kinda scared Chloe a bit. She didn't want Zoey to be too violent, but that's just the way it worked out.

"It was you two who came storming in here like a bunch of hooligans." Zoey's jaw dropped at Kyoya's insult.

"_You're _calling _us _hooligans. Don't even get me started on _you! _Who forces someone to join a club because they don't have money, hm? That's just cruel! You can't compare us to your idiocy!"

"Oh wow, nice word there Zoe."

"Thanks! I thought it up myself!" The host club was astounded that this Chloe girl could so easily throw Zoey off topic. She was either really good at doing that, or Zoey had the attention span of a butterfly and easily got distracted (like butterflies do with flowers!).

"We'll talk to you girls tomorrow about this, okay?" Zoey glared at Kyoya and looked at Chloe. She whispered something in her ear...and of course it had to deal with violence.

"Can I beat this guy up?" Chloe giggled.

"No, Zoe, he's an Ootori, he probably has his own militaristic gang or something."

"Damn, that sucks. Can I beat the blond one up?"

"Zoe!"

"Sorry! Jeez, let's just go home."

"If you'd like we can offer you a ride home."

"If you'd like we can offer you a ride home." Zoey mocked in a high pitched voice that sounded _nothing _like Kyoya's. "No thank you! You've done enough damage already!"

"How is your-"

"Just shup! Your voice is so annoying!" Zoey knelt her back in front of Chloe and Chloe climbed on, grinning. "Stop grinning, Chloe, I can feel it from down here. She turned towards the twins. "Have a bad day!" She said as she walked out of the room.

"I get the feeling..."

"She doesn't like us a whole lot..."

"Well, I think that's it for the club meeting today!" Tamaki said, clapping his hands, alerting the entire host club that he was there. "You are all dismissed!" The twins looked at each other mischievously and ran off. The spotted bright red hair and started tip toeing their way. They could just barely make out the conversation the two girls were having.

"Sorry, Zoe."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, it was my idea to go to the host club in the first place."

"Yeah, and it was my idea to grab your pigtails like an idiot." Chloe giggled at her statement.

"It was pretty stupid of you to do that."

"Yeah, it was." Zoey sighed. "I _really _hate them."

"I know you do." Chloe laid her head on Zoey's shoulder. "So, where are we going? We're obviously not going home right now."

"You know I have a one track mind when it comes to manga!"

"Oh, right! I remember now, you wanted to stop by the shop, huh?"

"Hell yeah! Oh, and I suggest you don't read the manga I'm about to read."

"Why's that?"

"Hm...let's just say, at your level, it would probably be too much."

"What are you reading?" Chloe asked her warily.

"Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Did you want to pick up a manga too while we're there? I think they just started bringing in Shojo—ow! I was just kidding! You seemed like the type to like romantic stuff anyways!" They stopped outside the shop and stared at it in awe. This shop...was basically their _life. _The twins were still following behind and they both looked at each other when the two girls walked it.

"Otaku!" The whispered loudly to each other. The looked back at the shop and followed them in before hiding behind a shelf. _Kyoya would be so proud of us! We're doing research! _

"Hey girls!" The shopkeeper welcomed them, smiling.

"Hey!" They both replied at the same time.

"What can I get you today? Or are you just looking again?"

"Nope! I'm definitely buying today! Um, Cloe might need some help choosing one though."

"I don't need help! I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own!"

"Lead the way." Zoey replied and Chloe pointed over to a stack and she walked over. She started digging through them and Chloe was instantly interested when she saw one that had a boy on the front with white hair and dog ears.

"That one! That one!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing at the manga.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, okay. I'm going to go get mine now...I wonder...hey, shopkeeper, do I have to be eighteen to buy what I want?"

"You girls have been coming here for years, I'm sure I can let a few rules slip..."

"Hell yeah! Thanks a bunch!" Zoey collected the manga volumes and ran over, causing Chloe to hold on tightly to her neck. "Uh...choking! Choking!"

"Sorry!" Chloe eased up.

"Will this be all for you today?"

"Yup!" Zoey and Chloe took their wallets out of Zoey's bag. Zoey and Chloe had all classes together even though Chloe was older than Zoey. They demanded that they wouldn't enroll at Ouran if they couldn't go together and so Mr. Suoh grudgingly obliged. After splitting the money up, they bought their mangas and walked out the door with the two twins curiously following behind.

"Why can't I ever read what you read?"

"Because, I think you should just stick to anime when it comes to what I read. It's a bit too explicit in the manga."

"Huh, oh jeez, what are you reading, Zoe?! Should I be worried?"

"I think you should've been worried a long, long, time ago." Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah, I think you're right." They stopped outside their average house. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room.

"We're home! And my wrist is hurting like a Mofo!"

"A Mofo? Ah, never mind. And I think you broke it, doesn't it hurt?"

"Hell yeah, didn't I just say that? I think you sprained your ankle. I'll call up the doc." Zoey opened the door and set (more like threw) Chloe on the couch. Zoey grabbed the home phone and entered in the number for their personal doctor that chose to work for them because he was their cousin's doctor. Zoey sat on the couch next to Chloe and held the phone near their ears.

"Yellow?"

"Hey, doc! This is Z, and Cloe and I are kinda hurt pretty bad, can you come check up on us?"

"How bad?"

"I think Cloe sprained her ankle, and I believe my wrist is broken and it hurts like _really _bad."

"If it hurt so bad, why did you carry me?!" Chloe argued.

"Because you couldn't walk!" Zoey argued back.

"You're acting like you're the older one here..." Chloe grumbled. Zoey stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right over, don't leave!"

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." Chloe said into the phone. The doctor chuckled on the other side of the phone before hanging up.

"I think I'm going to call work now."

"Yeah, you probably should. They're not going to be too happy about this."

"I know, they'll probably kill us but whatevs." Zoey replied as she dialed in the number.

"Hello, welcome to-"

Jessie was the one to answer. Her and the two girls used to be very close before their cousin died and they were enrolled at Ouran. Jessie would often question them from time to time about what happened but she didn't know a single thing and was left out in the dark. She didn't like it since she was Miss 411 around here, but Zoey and Chloe decided that she had to deal with it. Now the only time they met up was at work. Jessie was more of a girl to like guys and watch reality shows. She wasn't a big anime fan, though she rather liked the anime Naruto, but that was it.

"Hey Jess!"

"Z? What are you calling for?"

"Well, Cloe and I kinda did something reckless and got hurt. I don't think we'll be able to make it in to work today."

"What?! You're going to leave me with all these customers?! I feel hurt..."

"Well, Cloe broke her leg and I broke my arm so I don't think we'll be able to make it—ow!" Zoey whispered harshly into the phone when Chloe elbowed her ribcage.

"Oh! Are you two okay?"

"We'll be fine."

"That's good, I guess I'll just inform the manager then. Just call up whenever you can come out here and work again."

"Coolios, will do!" Zoey hung up.

"Why did you lie to her?!" Chloe exclaimed with a stubborn look on her face.

"I didn't lie."

"I didn't break my leg."

"You sprained it, same difference."

"Wasn't your mom in the healthcare field? You should know the difference, Zoe."

"But I don't like that kinda work~!" Zoey whined. "It's too hard~!"

"Well, you're going to need some other job besides waiting at a restaurant, what would happen when our cousins funds run out?"

"Oh, snap your trap Tinkerbell." Chloe opened her mouth to retort but shut it. She opened it again.

"Did you just call me Tinkerbell?"

"You betcha! I wonder when doc is going to get here?"

"He's probably running all over the place grabbing things we probably don't need."

"Like candy?! He brought us candy last time. We need candy."

"Candy is good..." Chloe said slowly.

"Dude, candy is my middle name!"

"Really? Your name is Zoey Candy-"

"Shup."

The door bell rang and Zoey stood up. She opened the door to greet their doctor...only it wasn't their doctor.

"Sup, Yello—what the hell are you two doing here?!"

"Zoe?! What's going on over there?!"

"Nuting!" Zoey shouted back and turned to glare at the two twins. "If you don't get off our porch right now, I won't hesitate to kick your butts."

"Chill out, we just..."

"Want to look around." They finished their sentences simultaneously.

"Okay, first of all, stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" They asked in unison.

"That! Stop talking at the same time! Stop finishing each others sentences! It's really annoying. What do you want anyways? Don't you two have like a maid to get to or something?"

"A maid?" They both tilted their head symmetrically, causing Zoey's eyebrow to twitch.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"URGH!" Zoey slammed the door in their faces and stormed off. "I should've _known _not to answer the door! Mr. Yellow doesn't ring the doorbell, he knocks!"

"Who was that? It obviously wasn't the doctor."

"It was Tweedledum and Tweedledee, why?"

"You mean the Hitachiin twins?"

"Same thing."

"You know...we could always find out some secrets about them and then put it in our yaoi club. It would attract some attention." Zoey paused in her walking.

"I never thought of that."

"Of course not, you're slow."

"I'm not slow, I'm stupid!" Zoey exclaimed as she walked backwards to the door. Chloe gave her an incredulous look. Zoey opened the door up and they were sitting on the porch waiting. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Sitting!" They both replied.

"Whatevs, are you gonna come in or what?" The twins looked at each other excitedly at her question.

"Yeah!" They shouldered past her and surveyed every nook and cranny of their house. Just when they were almost done, they came across two doors. One of them had a 'Do Not Enter' sign on it and the other had yellow 'Caution!' tape all around it. Zoey grabbed both of their collars and started dragging them off to the living room.

"Those rooms are forbidden for people like you to go through."

"What's in there?"

"Our rooms, what else?"

Finally, there were a few sharp knocks on the door and Zoey quickly went to go answer it.

"Dr. Yellow! I'm so glad you're here! My wrist is hurting like a Mofo! Come on in!" Yellow nodded and walked in with a grin on his face. He walked over to the couch Chloe was sitting on and took his suitcase out to start working on them. While the two were getting fixed up, the twins secretly tip toed over to the doors. Kaoru took the one with the 'Do Not Enter' sign and Hikaru to the 'Caution!' tape one. They both opened the door and marveled at the rooms.

For someone who liked a lot of dark purple and black, Chloe's room was a bit more pink than Kaoru would've expected. Her bed was large and her room was a bit messy as well. Collectables of all sorts were littered among her shelf, which included Wii games to the Wii in her room. Her fan was a big flower with all sorts of colors and she had many plush toys and sock monkey's. She had a red computer and a black leather desk chair in front of it. Beside the computer was a pink desk lamp that lit the whole room up in pink. It was currently opened up to Chatango. Her curtains were pink beads and see through pink curtains. On her tall dresser there was a miniature TV and a Wii system hooked up over there. On her desk were many photographs of Zoey and Chloe and a few mangas she had just started reading. There was a large mirror as well, where plenty of sock monkeys sat. Around the room, were a few posters of InuYasha. In her closet were a few cosplay outfits of the InuYasha characters.

"Huh, she's got more colors in here than she wears." _Maybe this is where all her color goes. _Kaoru thought humorously.

Meanwhile, when Hikaru stepped into Zoey's room, he thought he stepped into a jumbled up anime. All sorts of anime posters covered every single inch of the wall was _covered _in anime posters. Books and mangas were stacked up on her shelf and was covered completely. Her bedspread was a bright red color that nearly blinded his eyes. She also had a desktop in her room but it was black instead of red. Instead of a Wii, she had an Xbox360 hooked up beside her miniature TV. Her window was covered up by a dark blue blanket, probably to block out sunlight when she was sleeping, and it was held up by tacks. Several doujinshi's littered the floor and Hikaru was a bit too brave to pick one up and open it. Either this girl had shorter hair then normal, or there were two _guys _kissing each other. _The tape did say caution...I wonder..._Hikaru ventured further into the room and stepped on a few tacks on the way ("who puts tacks on their floor?!") until he reached her desk. He opened it up and his eyes widened when he saw piles among piles of yaoi manga. _Huh..._In her closet were more than quite a few outfits.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS BETTER NOT BE IN MY ROOM!" They heard Zoey shout from the living room. Both Hikaru and Kaoru flinched and loud footsteps neared closer. Zoey appeared in the doorway of her room with the most angered look on a her face Hikaru's ever seen.

The last thing he remembered was her angry hazel eyes before his whole world turned black.

* * *

**You guys can only imagine what Zoey did to him X3 Poor, poor, Hikaru. It said Caution! On there for a reason! Thank you to InuYashaCrazyfangirl, skylaeatpie, and fluteprincess95 for reviewing! If you would like a pm from me in response to your review just reply PM after your review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration has found its way to me because of a certain friend...and this chapter doesn't even have my inspired idea in it! Oh dear...well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

"Wow Zoe, I really can't believe you. You really went overboard this time..."

Hikaru could hear muffled voices speaking over him. Where was he again? He remember that him and his twin brother were in the girls' rooms. And then he saw _those _manga...and then...hazel eyes...and then nothing. What _happened? _He was just so confused. That girl couldn't have possibly knocked him out, right? She was only a girl after all...but maybe he was being a little sexist there. She did threaten to kick their butts a few times after all...

"Indeed, Z, that was a very bad idea."

"Ha! As if! I told them not to step foot in our rooms and they did it anyways. He got what he deserved."

_Z...Z...Z? Who is Z? Are they talking about me and Kaoru? _

"Kaoru!" Hikaru suddenly sat up, bonking heads with Zoey, and looked around for his brother.

"You damn jerk!" Zoey hissed. "Great, now my _migraine _is even worse. Thanks a lot, idiot!"

"No problem." Hikaru replied almost automatically. "Where's my brother?! What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do _squat _to that dumb brother of yours. He went to go fetch 'backup' as he called it. Whatever _that _is."

"He isn't dumb!" Hikaru defended. Zoey sweat dropped.

"Is that the _only _thing you heard me say?"

"I heard you!" Hikaru glared at a girl for the first time since joining the Host Club. "You're not very nice, are you?"

"Oh, well _sorry _for going easy on you then, _weakling." _

"Why you little-"

"Guys, guys!" Chloe put her hands between the two lions. "Would you be more considerate here? Stop fighting, we need to just calm down, and talk this through." Zoey looked at Chloe with disbelief.

"You're _defending _them?! They went in _your room. _You won't even let me come in your room! What gives them the right to?!"

"Zoe, they're just..."

"They're just what?" Zoey asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Hm? High school students? Well guess what? We are too! And _no one _is allowed in my room either! There are consequences here!"

"Yeah, I _know _they're high school students and I'm pretty positive we are too. But calm down! It's just our room."

"Yeah. _Our room. _What if he saw something that I didn't want him to see?!" Zoey asked quite loudly, pointing at Hikaru.

"And just what do you not want us to see?" A mysterious voice asked as said mysterious person stepped into the room. Kyoya. _Of course he'd want to know that. That guy should try to keep his nose on his face sometimes, I swear..._

"That's none of your business. And speaking of _business, _what business do you have being inside of _our _house. I don't remember inviting _you _here. Jerkface."

"Zoe!"

"What? We're not in school, I can say whatever the hell I want!" Chloe face palmed at her best friend's logic.

"Yes, but you _do _remember that incredibly expensive vase that _you _happened to break, right? You might want to watch what you say, I could always higher your price for insulting me." Zoey and Kyoya stared at each other for a long time...or well, glared in Zoey's case. Zoey looked away first. Chloe then _knew _that something was wrong. Zoey could drag out a glaring contest for a century if she could. Her eyes also seemed a bit too glossed over...

"Heartless, I tell you..." Zoey muttered under her breath even though Hikaru was sitting there right in front of her. Dr. Yellow, had long since left after Hikaru woke up.

"Hikaru! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kaoru shouted, running over to Hikaru's side.

"Tch, what a weakling." Zoey murmured bitterly, looking away. "Can't even take one hit to the head, how ridiculous."

"Actually, Zoey, you hit his head, arm, calf, cheek, and his neck." Chloe implied.

"Whatever! Same thing."

"That is _not _the same thing! Are you crazy?! You could've seriously injured him!"

"Oh yeah, like a _girl _could beat up a _guy _huh?" She responded bitterly. She was quite bitter today...

"Okay, now you're just being sexist."

"I bet they were all thinking the same thing." Zoey crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly.

"Zosima, why can't you realize that-" Zoey instantly stared at her. Chloe _never _used her real name with her before. She would call her nicknames, but she never used her actual name. "-and you shouldn't just be mean to everyone that you don't like! Can't you actually be polite for once?!" _Two can play at that game! _

"I am not mean to everyone that I don't like! And I can be polite whenever I want, _Clorissa, _you're not my mom so don't you dare try telling me what to do!" Boy could that girl _fume. _Her face was almost as bright as her hair.

"Girls, while I don't really want to be dragged into this quarrel between friends, I would appreciate it if you two would just listen to me. If you guys start fighting, then there's no way for you two to just..." Kyoya cut off when he heard the two twins snickering. He looked at them confusingly and just shook his head.

"Zosima? What kind of name is that?" Hikaru said, laughing. Zoey turned bright red and stood up to hit him. Chloe grabbed her wrist to make sure she wouldn't do anything.

"Well what kind of name is Hikaru anyways?! Shut up! Your name is worse than mine!" Hikaru stood up as well and glared down at her.

"What was that?"

"You heard me Tweedledum." Zoey said, flicking him in the forehead..._hard. _

"Ow, what the?!"

"Jerkface." Kyoya sighed.

"Can we all here please act our age? As I was saying before."

"Oh shut up, Ootori! I don't give a damn about your stupid club! It can go rot for all I care! We were injured by that dumb vase too so we could easily sue you for our injuries! For some 'genius' you sure are _stupid." _All hell broke loose and soon enough, Haruhi and Kyoya were the only sane ones left. They watched as the disaster unfolded and well...chaos was all that you could see in the room. Tables, lamps, chairs, and _couches _were knocked over in the huge fight that had broke out.

"Enough!" Kyoya shouted, finally snapping for the first time anyone had ever seen him do so. He walked over towards Zoey with a mean glare on his face. "You need _parents _before you're able to sue _anyone. _Zosima, Clorissa, please report to Music Room #3 at seven o' clock tomorrow morning. All of you, leave."

Once all the club members were gone, Chloe let out a long whistle and starting laughing. Zoey looked at her best friend like she was insane...which...she probably was by now.

"Wow, he actually _snapped! _That's just too funny, even though he was quite rude. C'mon Zoe, lets just pick this up and be done with it."

"Whatevs. I ain't going to that stupid meeting tomorrow though!"

* * *

_Why am I here? _

Zoey asked herself that plenty of times since Chloe had dragged her to the third music room of the building. She specifically told Chloe that she _wasn't _going to the meeting today! And yet, here she was, listening to Kyoya talk her ears off. She would occasionally look over at Chloe, who seemed so immersed into what he was saying. _How can she stand his stupid talking for so long?! Is she some sort of saint or something?! _Zoey recalled Chloe fangirling over Kaoru actually stepping inside her room. Zoey darted her eyes over to wear Kaoru and Hikaru were lazily drooping over on each other. She glared at them and Kaoru could _feel _it. He looked over, and his brother did so as well. They both instantly looked away from her. _Ha! They're scared of me! I know they are. _Zoey thought, smirking.

"Are you listening, Zosima?" Kyoya asked.

"CALL ME ZOEY DAMN IT!"

"Ah, another rule. There is no cursing, watch your language."

"Huh? Rule for what?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"She wasn't listening at all..." Tamaki said, pouting in a corner. "Such a beautiful speech going to waste."

"More like a boring speech." Chloe stepped on Zoey's toe and Zoey cursed under her breath. She kinda wished that Chloe hadn't recovered so easily over the sprain or strain or whatever it was.

"As I said before, you are to treat us with utmost respect, Zosima."

"IT'S ZOEY!"

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before, you both need uniforms if you're going to work here with us."

"Oh heck no! I ain't putting on no fluffy yellow dress!"

"Kyoya-senpai, we could always have a custom made outfit made for them."

"Custom made, hm?"

Zoey knew one thing for sure. She really didn't like that devious look on Kyoya's face. After school...

"...hey Cloe?"

"...yeah Zoe?"

"I really hate that host club."

"Oh, you've got to admit these outfits are pretty cute..."

"Pretty _cute?! THESE ARE MAID OUTFITS CHLOE!" _Zoey screamed. She and Chloe both wore classic black maid dresses and black and white striped stockings. Chloe had her bright red hair put up in two white ribbons in pigtails and Zoey didn't bother putting the ribbons in.

"So?"

"Maids are what serve these spoiled brats in the first place!"

"So?"

"I would never in a million years serve these spoiled brats!"

"...so?"

"AGH!" Zoey started banging her head against the wall of the changing room.

"What's going on back there, girls?" Zoey came storming out, prepared to whack the raven haired man upside the head but stopped when she saw all of their outfits. They were all dressed...as butlers. Zoey couldn't help herself and started rolling around on the floor with rambunctious laughter.

"Zoe? What are you...laughing...about...?" Chloe froze in mid-step and stared at all the handsome young men around her. They were all so...so..._beautiful. _Zoey was hitting her fist on the ground from laughing so hard. The twins hovered over her and pointed down at her.

"What's her problem?" They asked at the same time.

"Kawaii~! You all are so handsome today!"

The host club blinked.

"Kawaii?" They questioned. Chloe was too busy fangirling over them to reply.

Hunny was wearing a relatively yellow tie with bright orange tailcoat and Mori was wearing the exact opposite. Orange tie and yellow tailcoat. Kyoya's tie was a dark blue, and his coat was black; Tamaki's coat was white and he had a red tie; Haruhi was wearing a dark green tailcoat and a black tie and the twins were both wearing dark blue coats with dark purple ties. They all looked like rainbow butlers smashed together in a club.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Zoey asked, wiping a tear from her eye. Both Chloe and Zoey looked at each other.

"Cosplayers!" They both shouted together.

"Huh?" All but Kyoya asked. Zoey shook her head, not really wanting to explain details to a group of idiots.

"You two are looking as dashing as ever." Tamaki said, holding Chloe's hand and kissing the back of it. Chloe blushed and held her other hand to her lips. Tamaki would've done the same to Zoey, had she not been glaring at him the whole time.

"Don't even _think _about touching me."

"Now, now, Zosima, that kind of behavior isn't welcome here." Kyoya said, smirking. "You need to be polite to our guests no matter what they say, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first thousand times." Zoey said through gritted teeth.

"I thought you weren't listening?" The twins asked.

"I wasn't, but he tended to repeat that fact after he was done blabbering."

"Hmm..." The both blushed and looked away. Zoey stared at them suspiciously before shaking her head.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Zoey huffed.

"As you wish." Kyoya replied, opening the doors so that the girls could flood in. Zoey and Chloe were assigned to keep trays.

"This is stupid!" Zoey muttered to Chloe. Chloe just grinned. Even though she was wearing a maid's outfit, she felt very beautiful to say the least. Tamaki proved that for sure! "Why are you sitting there grinning like a fool?! You do realize that they're going to flirt with the other girls too, right?!"

"Yeah, I know...but for some reason...I just feel really happy!" Chloe cheered joyfully.

Zoey face palmed.

"Oh great, look, it's the Ginger."

Today was going to be long and hard for the two girls, and Zoey knew in her heart that she was probably going to go home less energetic as usual.

* * *

**Clorissa: beautiful, different; Zosima: lively. Thanks for reading! I don't feel like responding to PM's today (Elvira! You lazy bum!) so don't expect me to PM you if you put PM after your review today XD Thank you to skylaeatpie and InuYashaCrazyfangirl for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter...-_- yeah, It wasn't really as much exciting to write this it was more...serious...like you know, the mood and everything. It's funny to start off with, but it gets real intense near the end! Lots of OC family lovey dovey stuff in here! Ha :3 Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, favoriters (I'm pretty sure that's not a word but as Zoey would say: whatevs!). Any roads (that's how British people say anyways! :D), I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of OHSYC! OHSHC does not belong to me, if it did then I wouldn't be writing this right now, now would I? c;**

* * *

"Zoey, can you come over here and serve some tea, please?" Tamaki asked nicely. Zoey grudgingly complied. Tamaki smiled in thanks to her.

"Zoe-chan! Can we please have some cake?" Hunny asked with his wide, honey colored eyes. It didn't work very well on Zoey, she used to pull that look on Chloe all the time. Zoey growled and walked over, setting a plate of cake in front of him. She then walked off.

"Zosima we need some napkins over here." Kyoya said, smirking. Chloe sweat dropped at the angry look on Zoey's face as she walked all over the place. Chloe felt a bit left out but she waited for her time to come. She felt so excited, even if she was just watching her best friend do all the work. It was actually quite entertaining to say the least. She really wished that she knew why Zoey hated the host club so much.

"Ouch!" Chloe heard one of the twins shout. She looked over and saw tea spilled everywhere. _Finally it's my time to shine! ...that sounded like it came off a movie or something..._Chloe ignored her inner babble and walked over with some napkins. Her eyes widened at what she saw when she came closer. Hikaru was leaning in _really _close to Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru, please forgive me." Hikaru said, smiling. He was cupping Kaoru's cheek. _Oh my god...it's yaoi in real life! I've got to show Zoey this! _Chloe took out her phone and took a picture of it before stuffing it away unseen. She cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Do you need some napkins?" Chloe asked.

"Napkins would be perfect! Thank you, Chloe!" Hikaru said with a strained smile. _I wonder...was he hoping for someone else? _Chloe looked over at Zoey, who was having an argument with Kyoya about fund. Apparently she tripped over his foot and broke a cup. He was telling her that he'd put it on her tab. Chloe shook her head and gave the twins some napkins.

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled brightly despite the strained smile Hikaru gave her. Kaoru's actual smile was worth it.

After a long day of taunts and tables, Zoey and Chloe were exhausted from work. Chloe knew that she did barely anything compared to Zoey. She thought that the reason they were ordering her around so much is because of the oh-so-many rules she's been breaking since she joined yesterday. She didn't think the host club had to take it to that extreme, but she did kinda deserve some of it. Chloe and Zoey paired up in the dressing stall and changed their clothes back to normal. Chloe noticed her phone sticking out of the costume and looked at Zoey's tired face. Her smile brightened. Apparently, Zoey caught this and looked over at her confusingly.

"What's with the creepy smile?"

"It's not creepy! I just found something that I think you might enjoy." Chloe said, smirking to herself. Zoey just gave her a suspicious look. Chloe rolled her eyes and bent down to pick the phone up. She flipped the screen and browsed through her pictures before stopping on the recent one she had just taken. It took Zoey about thirty seconds before her eyes widened the size of saucers. She gasped and stared at the phone intently.

"Oh my God, no way!" She shouted, half out of excitement and the other half out of shock. Then, she frowned. Chloe's grin faded away.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn it, why'd it have to be those jerks. I wish you caught some other pair. They're jerks." Zoey said. She shrugged and gave the phone back to her friend, who was frowning at her.

"They're not that bad, Zoe." Chloe told her. Zoey wasn't listening though and just threw her hair up in a messy bun. That was probably the only kind of thing she could manage. It was a _messy _bun after all.

"Whatever you say, Cloe. Let's just go home now." Zoey mumbled as she walked out of the stall. Chloe sighed and followed her out.

"Girls." A (_very fucking annoying) _voice stopped them. Zoey kept on walking but Chloe had stopped to listen. She gave Zoey a stern look before walking over to Kyoya.

"Sorry about her, she's just tired." Chloe said. Kyoya didn't say anything for awhile.

"You two will come here after school everyday to serve the host club until your debts are paid off. Just be thankful that your debts aren't as high as Fujioka's first were." Kyoya said. Chloe just nodded at him and left the music room in search of her best friend. She found her and ran over quickly. She needed to inform Zoey of this. Chances are though, Zoey wouldn't like it. But Zoey herself had prepared for news she didn't like. Usually when Kyoya told her something, she didn't like it. It was the same now.

"He said that we have to go to the music room everyday after school to pay off our debt." Chloe informed.

Zoey sighed and kicked a rock into the fountain. She hated the host club so much. How ironic was it that she had to _work _for them. It was all their fault she got picked on anyways. One little insult towards her and the whole school goes berserk! Of course...she knew that they probably hadn't meant it...but it still hurt sometimes...especially because she was picked on a lot; though it did help that Chloe was around. They didn't pick on her as much when she was around. Zoey and Chloe just stared at their feet while they walked in understanding silence, not peeping a word. They both stopped when they saw three pairs of dress shoes stop in front of them. They both looked up and they both immediately scowled. It was the 'Triple Twat Team' as Zoey called them, also known as the TTT.

"What do _you _want?" Zoey sounded out the word like it was dirt on her tongue and spat at them.

"We're asking the questions here!" The annoying one in the middle that Zoey tended to call 'Twat One' said.

"Yeah, so shut up." Twat Two added in. Zoey clenched her fists and counted to ten in her head. Zoey glared at them in response.

"What's a ginger like you doing in the Host Club? You'll just soil their beauty!" Twat Three said, speaking for both Twat One and Twat Two.

"If I soiled their beauty, that means that you would ruin it." Zoey countered. They all looked offended.

"As if! Your ugly face doesn't belong anywhere! Just who do you think you're talking to anyways, orphan?!" Twat three yelled back. Zoey's eyes welled up with anger and she took a menacing step forward.

"What was that, _twat? _I didn't quite catch that!" Zoey growled. The girls took a feared step backwards.

"You heard me, _Zosima." _Twat Three said. The three girls started laughing at her. Chloe growled at them, seeing Zoey's shoulders start shaking. "

"What kind of name is that anyways?" Twat Two said this time.

"Shut up!" Zoey yelled. They all just kept laughing.

"Zoe..." Chloe muttered. Zoey clenched her left fist and grabbed Chloe's hand with her right and shoved past the girls. Chloe looked behind her and scowled a face of disgust at them. That only infuriated them further. When Chloe looked back at Zoey, Twat One ran over and shoved them both in the fountain. They laughed and ran off.

"Ginger, Ginger!" Twat Two yelled as they ran away. Zoey and Chloe sat in the fountain quietly for awhile.

"What happened to you two?" They heard two voices above them ask at the same time. They asked that question, but they actually saw the whole thing happen and decided to avoid the subject. They didn't answer and the twins held their hands out to them. Chloe took Kaoru's hand and they all looked at Zoey. Zoey wasn't so eager to get help though and slapped Hikaru's hand away, picking herself up.

"I don't need help from another _twat." _She muttered before running off. They all watched her and Chloe excused herself from them, thanking them for their help before confronting her best friend. She walked silently behind Zoey, but she knew that Zoey knew she was there. Zoey just wouldn't say anything to her.

"You could give them a chance Zoe...they're not as bad as you make them out to be..." Chloe muttered. "They're not twats." Chloe had to restrain herself from laughing at the small nickname. Zoey still didn't reply. They finally made it to the house and Zoey went straight into her room and locked her door. Chloe sighed and pulled out her phone before retreating to her own room. She typed in a text to Zoey and changed into a nice warm pair of pajamas before turning her light off to go to sleep.

In the other room, Zoey's phone buzzed (_these phones are quite sturdy to have survived that..._Zoey thought to herself) and she flipped it open to reveal a text from Chloe.

**Cloe: I don't care what you think of them, but just know that I'm there for you if you ever need to talk, okay? You should change out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold-I mean it, Zoe. Change. Now. ** Zoey sighed and changed before reading the rest of the message. **Good girl!** Zoey growled. **Calm down, I was just kidding. But seriously, they're very annoying sometimes I know that, but you should really give Kaoru and Hikaru a chance. You'll never know what you may find out. Well good night! ^-^**

* * *

**Thank you Liza Daniels (c;) and skylaeatpie for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^**


End file.
